


Petrichor

by DrChickenSlinger



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrChickenSlinger/pseuds/DrChickenSlinger
Summary: Gaara and Lee get caught in the rain during their honeymoon.





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ManaBanana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaBanana/gifts).



> I highly recommend you listen to this song while reading. It’s very cozy.   
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=g_72RkQV25Y
> 
> I’ve been feeling very fuzzy this week which I blame ManaBanana for. They just posted a new fic featuring early morning fluff and it has made me feel so warm inside. PLEAAASSSEEE check out their work!   
> This fic is for you, my friend. Thank you for sharing your talents, the great conversation, and the impeccable fashion advice. Though I will not be letting the Hawaiian shirt go anytime soon. Thanks for being a gem of a human.

“Lee,” Gaara whispered, his breath fogging the window as he looked out at the Konoha landscape. “It’s raining.”

They had been married only a week ago and had chosen to take a celebratory trip, a chance to rest from their hectic jobs and to spend time with each other before being pulled back into reality. Since Lee was going to be moving to Suna, they decided to spend their time off in the mountains of Konoha, one last chance to fully enjoy the village Lee grew up in. Though he would have opportunities to visit here and there, he wanted to take advantage of their time there while he still could. And it didn’t hurt that Konoha’s mountains were blanketed in thick trees which acted as excellent training posts. 

Lee rolled over in bed to look at Gaara, he taking advantage of the time off to sleep in a little later. Not being one for sleep, Gaara had risen at the same time he always did, though instead of rushing off to one of his many meetings, he held Lee close, small hands carding through thick black hair in the shadowed light of a cloudy morning. He would have stayed that way forever, but the pattering of raindrops outside pulled him from his place in Lee’s arms. Gaara loved the rain. 

As Lee began to snore lightly again, Gaara breathed a laugh to himself. He continued to admire the rain outside, the way the clouds rolled over the sky, the puddles that were forming on the ground beneath the window, and how the water would collect on the waxy leaves in the trees, lazily spilling their contents when enough water had collected. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of petrichor, listened to the steadily growing droplets outside. He leaned his forehead on the cool window and sighed, relishing in a peaceful moment that he knew was rare. His body grew heavy as he relaxed, causing him to become drowsy. He glanced back at Lee whose hair was spread delicately over the pillow, a soft expression on his face. Gaara’s heart swelled with love for his husband. He walked around the bed, slipping back under the covers and pulling Lee into his chest. He tucked his chin into his neck, inhaling the smell of Lee as it mixed with the scent of the rainy forest. He continued to watch the rain fall outside, his eyes growing heavier. His hand rested on Lee’s chest, moving up and down to the rhythm of his breathing. A light smile decorated Gaara’s face. He nuzzled his nose into his husband’s hair, kissing it. Lee snuggled in closer to Gaara who reciprocated by holding him tighter. Wrapped in the sound of the rain and his husband’s warmth, Gaara drifted back to sleep. 

Gaara awoke not longer than an hour later. He cracked his eyes open to see Lee turned to face him, staring at him with unconditional love in a magnitude only Lee was capable of. As he realized Gaara was awake, his face split into a huge grin, tears lightly welling up in his eyes. He brought a gentle, unbandaged hand up to Gaara’s face, rubbing his soft cheek gently with his thumb. 

“I love you, Gaara,” he said softly, his voice slightly rough with sleep. Gaara smiled back at him gently, scooting closer so that he could rest his forehead on Lee’s. He pressed his lips to his husband’s briefly, reaching up to wipe away one of the tears that had escaped from his eye. 

“I love you, too, Lee.”

Lee gently snaked his arms around Gaara, pulling him over his body and twisting him around to the other side of the bed with ease. Gaara turned to face the large window, snuggling back into Lee as he wrapped an arm around his torso. He watched the rain outside which was now falling in sheets. Every other minute, Lee would press a kiss to any area he could reach. Gaara’s jawline. His shoulder. His temple. The nape of his neck. Gaara shivered, squeezing Lee’s hand tighter as the loving kisses tickled his sensitive skin. 

“Lee?”

“Hm?” Lee responded, his voice muffled in Gaara’s hair. Gaara turned back around to face him. 

“Can we go out in the rain?”

Lee jumped out of bed so fast that Gaara was almost knocked off. Lee’s sleep clothes were thrown off his body, quickly replaced with his usual green jumpsuit. He disappeared into one of the closets of the house, rummaging around for something Gaara wasn’t sure of. As he looked, Gaara got out of bed, slipping out of his night clothes and into his day clothes at a pace much slower than Lee’s. Once he had finished, Lee popped back out from the closet wearing a bright yellow raincoat and red rain boots. Gaara laughed at the sight, his weapon of a husband now looking like a toddler. But his laugh was quickly interrupted with the plop of a slick material landing on his head. He pulled back the matching rain coat, slipping it on with a grin. Lee pulled out another set of rain boots and helped Gaara put them on. He stood up and smiled down at Gaara who grabbed onto the hood of his coat, pulled it up over his bowl cut, pulling both down so he could place a kiss on Lee’s lips. Lee reciprocated the kiss, smiling against Gaara’s lips as they stood in the still room. As soon as Gaara pulled back, Lee scooped him up, holding him tightly as they barreled out the door and into the pouring rain. 

Gaara laughed as Lee held him, jumping into the puddles that had begun to collect. Lee put him down gently, the wind pushing back his hood to allow the rain to soak his hair. Gaara pushed it off of his forehead, rivulets of water running down his thick eyebrows. His hands ran back down his head, coming to rest on his face. He stood on his toes, pulling Lee down slightly to kiss his wet cheek. Lee turned Gaara’s face towards him, pulling him closer as he redirected Gaara’s kiss to his mouth. Gaara’s hood fell back as Lee’s did, his thick waves of red hair plastering themselves to his scalp. But he didn’t care. He was intoxicated with the purifying scent of the rain and the feeling of a warm body pressed to his. Lee pulled back and ran through the thick curtain of water. 

As he got to the edge of the treeline, Gaara called out, getting slightly worried. “Lee, please don’t climb trees right now. You can’t control your chakra to keep you from slipping off and there might be lightning.”

Lee jumped onto one of the low hanging branches. “As long as we are not the tallest object in the area, we do not have to worry! I promise I will not climb higher than this. Come join me!”

Gaara forced chakra to his feet, exuding more than he normally would seeing as his protective sand was stuck in the house, Gaara not wanting it to get too wet. If he fell the only thing to catch him would be Lee, who would most likely rip a gate open to do so, which Gaara wanted to avoid. He walked up the side of the trunk allowing Lee to pull him the rest of the way. He sat in between Lee’s legs as he leaned against the tree. Gaara laid back onto Lee, careful not to knock off his balance on the branch. They were mostly covered from the rain here, the leaves of the tree acting as a shelter for them besides the occasional drop. They breathed in time with one another, the sound getting lost in the roar of the rain. Lee’s hands were wrapped around Gaara’s torso, absentmindedly drawing little patterns into the wet fabric. 

Gaara turned his head up to face Lee who kissed him on the nose in return. After sitting for a while longer, and exchanging a few more rain soaked kisses, Lee scooped Gaara back up into his arms, dropping to the ground below them. 

“Gaara, you’re shivering. I think it is time to go back inside.”

Gaara looked down at his fingers having not realized how cold he was before. He couldn’t help but feel so warm anytime he was with Lee, regardless of how long they had been together. Gaara flipped both of their hoods backup and grabbed Lee’s hand, lacing their fingers together. 

“On the count of three! One, two… three!” Lee said, pulling Gaara back into the curtain of rain. They slipped through the muddy ground, running as fast as they could while they laughed. Once they were back in the protection of their temporary housing, they stripped out of their wet clothes, hanging up the coats to dry. Lee began to build a fire in the room’s fireplace while Gaara ran a hot bath and prepared two mugs of tea. Once they had gotten most of the mud off their bodies, and somehow in Lee’s hair, they slipped into the warm tub, Lee laying back against Gaara’s chest. They basked in the warmth, a welcome contrast from the cold rain outside. But it didn’t matter how cold they were anymore. They both had the other to provide the warmth they needed from the inside out.

They knew that this wouldn’t last forever. Soon they would be heading back to Suna where Gaara’s kazekage duties were and where Lee would be whisked off to a plethora of missions. But they had this moment to look back on. To remember when nothing else seemed right but their love.

When things got hard, they would remember the feeling of running in the rain, staying warm in the presence of the other, and falling asleep to the fading smell of petrichor.


End file.
